


Surprise

by Nerieda



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerieda/pseuds/Nerieda
Summary: Short, sweet fic for Mammon's birthday.  After he describes his 'special day', reader comes up with an idea for a final belated birthday surprise.
Relationships: Mammon/GN!Reader
Kudos: 40





	Surprise

You couldn’t have been happier with how Mammon’s party turned out. The letter idea that you had all enacted the day before worked perfectly. It warmed your heart to see the brothers bonding in a way you saw rarely at best, and from you could tell happened even less than that before you joined them.

But you’d came up with a final surprise unexpectedly. When you’d brought up his special day, Mammon had floored you with the day he described. A day, just the two of you? You started making your own plans. It would end up being the day after his birthday, but you doubted he’d mind that too much.

You stole a small amount of time to yourself during the day, while the others were still all preparing the house for the party. You knew there wouldn’t be time after; and you didn’t like the idea of making trips into the forest by yourself late at night anyway. Later, after the party was over and clean up done, you slipped back to your room. You were glad that there was one final sheet of paper left from the set you had purchased for the plan. You hadn’t even had time to set pen to paper before there was a knock on your door, Lucifer’s voice filtering through the wood to ask for entry.

You called out for him to come in, setting the pen down and turning as the eldest stepped into your room. He crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the paper on your desk. “You snuck away as soon as you could. And I noticed you were missing for a while this afternoon.”

You nodded, there wasn’t any reason to deny it anyway. “I have one last thing I’m wanting to do for Mammon. I’ve been getting it set up when I have time.”

It might have been a trick of the light, but you swore you saw the corner of Lucifer’s lips twitch in a smile for a moment. “And exactly what is it you’re setting up? Don’t think I didn’t notice you heading into the forest earlier.”

Grimacing, realizing you were caught, you came clean. “Well, I was trying to get him to think about his ‘special day’ meaning his birthday. He started talking about a day with me, no interruptions, in a cabin by a lake. I wanted to do something like that for him.” You looked down at your fingers in your lap, twisting them together nervously.

“And you were thinking of giving him that?” At your sheepish nod, he chuckled. “I don’t think the others would be likely to be accommodating for that, but I’ll see what I can do to distract them. Tomorrow, I’m assuming?”

You looked up at him, mouth open slightly in surprise. You smiled hopefully and nodded. “I was writing a letter to send him out there. I planned on dropping it under his door after he went to sleep tonight and beat him out there in the morning.”

Lucifer nodded. “I’d rather you not spend the night out there alone, so that should work. If I see him up before you, I’ll distract him, but it’s Mammon. He’ll almost certainly sleep later than you.” He turned to leave the room, the door clicking closed behind him.

You smiled at the door for a moment, then turned your attention back to the matter at hand. You were glad you’d kept this piece of paper aside. It was the flashiest, and gaudiest if you were being honest; but that suited Mammon just fine and would help it catch his eye in the morning.

Another knock at the door had you sighing, pushing the letter under a stack of schoolwork. You got up and opened the door yourself this time, not surprised to see the birthday demon himself on the other side. “Hey Mammon, what’s up?”

”Heyyy, c’mon, you left the party and disappeared! I thought you’d want to spend the rest of the night celebrating with the Great Mammon!”

You sighed, hoping your expression read as disappointment. “Awww, I want to, Mammon. You know I wouldn’t pass up the chance to spend the rest of the day with my first demon. But, I have a really big test next week and I’ve got a full weekend ahead of me too.”

He pouted, and you felt your heart melt. But you knew it would be worth it tomorrow when you got to surprise him with what you were working on. “I’ll make it up to you, as soon as this test is past me, I promise.” You said hopefully.

”Fine, fine. But I’m holding you to that.” He glanced over your shoulder into your room. “Hey, what’s up with that big basket over in the corner? Looks like a picnic stashed in here.”

”What?!” You stumbled mentally. You hadn’t thought of hiding that out of view of your door. You’d gathered up an assortment of the leftover goodies from the party, stashing them in your room to protect them from Beel for the morning. “Oh, that. I just grabbed a few things to snack on while I’m studying.” 

You gently prodded him out of the doorway, surprising him with a quick peck on the cheek. He fell back a few more steps, eyes wide and hand over his cheek. “Alright, gotta get back to it, happy birthday again, Mammon.” You shut the door on him, leaning against the door as you waited for the sound of him leaving.

You dropped back into your desk chair, pulling the paper out one last time, finishing up the short note. Now you just needed to wait. You set your alarm to ensure you were up early enough to drop the letter and get to the spot you’d picked out before Mammon woke up. You weren’t sure how long the nervous energy kept you up, tossing and turning until oblivion finally took hold of you. 

Your dreams were interrupted by the sound of the alarm blaring in your ear where you’d dropped your DDD the night before when you finally fell asleep. You dragged yourself out of bed, waking up quickly as you got ready, the excitement lending your more energy than you usually had this early. You shouldered your backpack and picked up the basket, scooping the letter up on your way to your door. A quick stop to slip the letter under Mammon’s door and you were on your way, passing Lucifer in the entryway. The two of you nodded to each other before you opened the door and took the footpath into the forest.

You didn’t have quite enough time to finish setting up by the time you heard the crunching of footsteps on the dry grass of the lakeside. The tent was up, the basket stashed inside, but not much else. 

”Oi! What’s this?” You stuck your head out the tent flaps at his voice, beaming at him. 

”Happy birthday! Or, well, I realize it’s a day late on this one, but I had to work with what I had.” You stepped out, still grinning. “I know it’s not a cabin by a lake, but hopefully a tent works too.”


End file.
